Passion Plays
by CUtopia
Summary: Katie walks in on Marcus under the shower, and it develops to something none of them would have expected. M-rated for partly graphic sex.


Entry for _Muggle Studies_ at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

 **Task #5:** Write about the discovery of an affair.

Extra Prompt: (word) desire

Entry for the _Bad Movie Tuesday_

Glen or Glenda: [dialogue] "There is no mistaking the thoughts in a man's mind"

Entry for the _Greek Mythology Competition_

 **Centaurs:** Write about someone who is wild and free. Alternatively, write smut

Entry for the _Gringotts Prompt Bank_

Thanks a lot to Dina, my fellow Wanderer, who beta-ed this for me! :)

(2965 Words)

* * *

 **Passion Plays**

* * *

 _Anything that gets your blood racing is probably worth doing_

Hunter S. Thompson

* * *

Sometimes, things that nobody would have expected to happen came true nonetheless.

For example, Marcus wouldn't have thought that he would fail _all_ of his N.E.W.T.s – he'd known that he wasn't the best when it came to academics, therefore he'd only taken three. But obviously, it hadn't helped much; he'd failed all three of them and had been forced to stay down a year. At least something good had resulted out of it: some Quidditch talent scouts had spotted him during one of the games at Hogwarts and he'd been offered a place as Chaser on the team of the Wigtown Wanderers only one week later.

Another very prominent incident of unlikely things coming true was that Katie Bell became his teammate. They'd never really been fond of each other, thanks to the rivalry going on between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the Quidditch Pitch hadn't exactly been the place to overcome those. Well, at least not at Hogwarts.

In the last few weeks, Katie and Marcus had been forced to work together as a team, and Marcus was actually surprised about how good things had gone so far.

She'd only tried to throttle him once, after all, and they only screamed at each other twice a day while keeping their amount of swear words rather low, for the sake of their teammate's nerves. To him, that was a pretty impressive achievement when one considered that he'd once lived to knock her off her broomstick.

But the most unbelievable event was yet to come, and if someone had told Marcus about it earlier, he would have laughed himself to death.

OoO

Katie cursed under her breath as she left the shower in the women's changing room of the Wanderers stadium, wearing only a towel. She'd been training longer today, and had been looking forward to a hot shower to soothe her aching muscles, but she'd just discovered that the shower was broken – once again. Wrapping her towel tighter around her body, she decided to go to the men's shower next door; she knew that the others were already gone, thus it definitely was abandoned.

Grabbing her shampoo, she hurried out of her changing room and sneaked into the men's. It was silent, and while she tried to ignore the musty smell of sweat and damp training clothes, breathing through her mouth, she hung her towel on one of the hooks by the entrance to the showers. She briefly stopped next to the mirrors, throwing a criticising glance at the reflection of her body before walking into the showers, only to shriek in surprise.

For one long moment, she stared at the naked and nearly perfect body of her teammate Marcus Flint, before she became aware of her own nudity and his irritated expression. Turning around on her heels, she slipped slightly on the moist tiles, nearly thrown of balance. She could feel how a blush crept onto her face, and red as a tomato, she silently prayed that this was only a bad dream, that she'd imagined that she'd just seen the former Slytherin's equipment.

Silence filled the shower once more, then, she could hear Marcus chuckle behind her: "I must have had some Felix Felicis because I think I'm about to get lucky."

Her embarrassment only grew, and as she threw a brief glance over her shoulder, she could see how his dark eyes wandered south and checked out her bum, a wide smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Flint?" Katie exclaimed with a shaking voice, failing to display more confidence than she currently felt. It was bad enough that she had to see him nearly every day of the week in training, as her old resentment towards him hadn't really disappeared yet and he still mocked her verbally whenever he could, but it made everything even worse.

"I could ask you the same, Bell," Marcus shot back, and she could literally hear what kind of thoughts were running through his head. "After all, this is the men's shower, and those nicely formed breasts show me that you're definitely not a man. And somehow I doubt that you're here to have an exclusive look at this sexy body."

She dared to have another quick look over her shoulder, and heat coursed through her body as she spotted his posture; he was still openly presenting his attributes and didn't seem to share her embarrassment about this situation. He was really impressive...

Somehow, she felt as if she was glued to the spot, and her cheeks were on fire.

"The... the women's shower is broken," she explained, wrapping her arms around her chest to feel at least a little bit covered. "And I thought that you guys were all gone already."

"Uh, yeah, nice try," he purred, making Katie roll her eyes. Suddenly, her shock about walking in on him started to fade, and she was able to formulate proper thoughts again.

"There is no mistaking the thoughts in a man's mind," she mocked him, deciding that it probably was best if she left now – she could apparate home and shower there, even though she disliked wearing her street clothes while being sweaty.

Just as she wanted to move, Marcus voice came from behind her, and he sounded more serious than kinky as he suggested: "Well, feel free to stay here and take your shower, Bell. You've already seen me, and I, too, have had a nice look, so it's not too awkward for you to join in. And because I'm a gentleman, I'll take the shower farthest away from you."

Katie snorted, mumbling something about Marcus Flint being far from deserving the label 'Gentleman', but she took his invitation nonetheless, moving under the shower closest to the entrance. Careful not to turn away from the wall, she turned the water on, hearing how Marcus did the same on the other side of the white-tiled room. As the hot water pattered down onto her head and shoulders, she couldn't keep herself from murmuring lowly: "Gosh, just what I needed."

"If you should need assistance with other things you need, feel free to ask me," Marcus voice suddenly sounded right next to her in a suggestive tone, and Katie jumped in shock. Her feet glided over the wet tiles, and this time, she really lost her footing.

Her arms were waving through the air in useless attempts of regaining her balance, but she just fell backwards. She inwardly prepared herself for crashing onto the tiles, but instead, she impacted onto something remarkably softer. Marcus had grabbed her just in time, his strong arms slung around her hips as he held her up, her back pressed against his muscular chest.

"Bell, if you'd wanted to feel my body against yours so desperately, you simply could have asked," he smirked down smugly at her, his hands wandering ever so slightly over the sensitive skin on her hip bones. "By the way, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Katie couldn't deny that the tingles that ran down her spine were more than pleasant, and she was angry about her own mind; it suddenly was uncontrollable, her thoughts were focussed on thoughts she'd normally not relate to Marcus. Never before had she thought of him as a desirable, sexy young man, but now, as he was touching her, her body was slowly starting to take over. There was a physical attraction between them in this moment, and one part of her desperately wanted to act on it, despite the consequences that might have.

A certain tension was hanging in the air, and it didn't vanish when Katie glared up at him and asked him: "Have you been drinking, Flint?"

"Only a little bit," he winked playfully and she could sense how his hands sneaked their way upwards a tiny bit, only increasing the hot, prickling sensation that shot through her body. Her blood seemed to be racing, and her heart was beating hard in her chest as she looked him into the eyes. She hated how much her body seemed to enjoy his touch, but she was unable to force it to stop, no matter how much willpower she was trying to invest.

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a hot, passionate kiss and she was engulfed by his scent – sweat, shower gel and something male. For the faintest second, she hesitated, and Marcus pulled back, silently asking for permission. Then, her body took over ultimately and she kissed him back. Katie sighed into his mouth as he turned her around and gently pressed her against the cold tiles of the wall, his hands roaming over her body in a possessive manner.

Excitement and arousal made her feel dizzy; Marcus' touches and kisses woke feelings in her that she'd never felt with any man before. Time and space seemed to disappear, she was barely registering what she was doing or saying. Sometimes, she surfaced from the ocean of raging sensations, moaning in pleasure as he lifted her off her feet and entered her.

OoO

She'd sworn herself that this shag in the shower had been a one-time event, despite it being rather... earth-shaking.

And she'd seriously believed herself – for nearly a whole day.

However, less than twenty four hours later, during the afternoon training session, Marcus had suddenly stood next to her, an 'I've seen you naked' grin on his handsome face as he shamelessly groped her butt as nobody was watching and muttered into her air with a suggestive tone: "Your performance yesterday was nice. But I would bet that you could do better, Bell. Up for a challenge?"

Katie gulped, hard, before regaining her composure by ignoring the way his warm breath tickled her earlobe. With a wink, she looked up at him and replied smugly: "I would, but your stamina isn't particularly impressive. I guess it's you who has to show if he can improve his performance."

She chuckled in triumph as he gaped at her for the fraction of a second, caught in surprise by her statement. Then, he returned to his usual confident self, breathing: "How about another shower?"

"Sorry, Flint," Katie responded, patting him onto the shoulder. "The women's shower has been repaired this morning."

And with that, she walked away, smirking to herself as she swayed her hips a little bit more than necessary, knowing exactly that he was staring after her.

OoO

About an hour later, Katie was rubbing her hair dry after a long shower when the door to her changing room was suddenly pushed open with a loud of force, only to bang close seconds later. Marcus was standing in front of her, chest heaving as he stared at her with dark eyes and so much desire that she felt goosebumps spread immediately. Before she could tell him off, he'd pulled her to her feet and started kissing her like this again; the previous day, he'd been quick to find out what drove her crazy, and he was making use of that again.

As they broke apart to catch their breaths, Katie licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering: "This isn't fair."

"You know me, I never play by the rules," he grinned, his fingers already shoving her top upwards impatiently. Surrendering, knowing that it would be no use to try and resist him, she raised her arms and allowed him to pull her top over her head. With the first piece of clothing out of his way, he gently pushed her down onto the bench after shoving her towels and jacket under her back. Kisses were raining down on her breasts, making her gasp, and his fingers opened her jeans so quickly she didn't register until he shoved them down her thighs together with her panties. His lips were travelling lower as well, and then, he kissed her most sensitive point, causing her hips to buck slightly. Shivers ran up and down her body as he continued to tease her with his tongue and heat engulfed her; she tangled her fingers in his black hair, feeling as if she wouldn't be able to take it any longer as she desperately begged: "Please..."

A low chuckle from him vibrated through her and brought her to the release she'd been wishing for, making her cry out as the waves crashed down over her.

OoO

It developed into an affair before they even realised it, and when she did, Katie felt like it was ironic that she happened to have a physical relationship with Marcus Flint from all people. She'd used to despise him, and he could still anger her a lot, but now, he seemed to mock her for another reason. Marcus seemed to enjoy seeing her getting angry at him, knowing full well that this would result in sex; teasing each other was some kind of payback for any commentary that might have been made in the public.

And if she was honest with herself, Katie didn't really mind that he was doing this on purpose.

In the past weeks, she'd experienced more pleasure than ever before, and sometimes she thought that she would never have so much fun again should they ever stop their little affair. Therefore, she was secretly glad that neither of them seemed to get bored of their little game.

They'd been able to conceal their... 'private practices' from their teammates, even though there had been a few close calls; they'd been forced to refrain from more numbers in the staircase of the north stands of the stadium because the groundskeeper was, as they'd found out, taking walks around the facilities several times after the practices were over.

Also, fumbling around during the weekly team meetings had led to some awkward moments, as it was hard to turn a moan into a cough, which Katie had discovered.

But still they were pretty certain that nobody had a clue, and they were determined to keep it like that; they both secretly feared that the excitement could die down if their affair was being discovered.

OoO

Finley Dawson, Seeker of the Wigtown Wanderers, sighed as he walked through the catacombs of the stadium, carrying his Firebolt in his right hand while clutching the Golden Snitch in his left hand. He'd stayed longer for a few extra catches, trying to prepare himself; in a few days, they would play an important match against the Heidelberg Harriers, which would decide if they would make the qualification for the European Quidditch Cup. Finley was rather nervous, as it was his first bigger game since becoming part of the Wigtown Wanderers, but after this extra session, he felt a lot more confident.

He didn't suspect anything as he reached the broom closet; it was quiet in the stadium and he seemed to be the last player that was still around.

Opening the door to the closet with the fist that held the Snitch, he just wanted to step inside when he jumped backwards, gasping in shock about what he saw inside.

Katie and Marcus were wrapped around each other, both half naked, and obviously had been engaged in something that looked like a passionate foreplay. Now, they were staring – or in Marcus' case, glaring angrily – back at him.

"I... I thought you hate each other!" Finley stuttered in confusion, his eyes wandering between the two Chasers. He could barely process the situation; it was simply too awkward and unexpected.

"Well," Katie shrugged after exchanging a look with Marcus; even though her face was a little bit red, she was acting rather relaxed. "Sometimes, odd things happen."

"Also, she's way too addicted to this," Marcus winked smugly and gestured down his naked chest towards his belt, immediately receiving a hard slap against his abdominal muscles by the woman next to him. "What? I would say that about sixty percent of the times were initiated by _you_ , Bell."

"I highly doubt that," she replied, before she looked at Finley with a dark, intimidating expression. "Finley, you won't tell anybody, or they won't find your body."

Finley gulped hard, even backing off a tiny bit, feeling like it wouldn't be wise to disagree with her. But one question was still ghosting around in his mind, and he couldn't keep himself from asking it: "What if your affair influences the whole team? I mean..."

"Don't worry, Finley. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex," Marcus informed him, receiving another hard slap and he grinned at Katie, who didn't look too amused about his behaviour. Finley didn't dare to say anything else, even though Marcus hadn't really answered his question; he'd meant their concentration on the game against the Harriers. It seemed as if they'd spent a lot of time having sex around the stadium, and it probably was on their mind most of the time.

On the other hand, he knew that if something felt right and exciting, it wasn't a big sin to pursue it; so, he couldn't really blame them. Also, it seemed to change their behaviour towards each other to the better...

"Finley," Katie's voice ripped him from his thoughts, and he looked up; she was glaring at him. "You can go now."

"Oh," he made and turned around awkwardly; behind him, he could hear the door being shut loudly, and Katie's giggle reached his ears. In this moment, he decided to keep his mouth shut; he knew that the others would only make fun of their little passion play.


End file.
